Saiko Himura
Saiko Himura (緋村咲子) is one of the five main characters of Charge Up! Precure. '''She's the heart of the team, as she's more gentle than the other members. Bio Appearance Civilian Saiko has long brown hair that reaches the middle of her back. She wears her fringe in such a way that it obscures part of her face. She has light brown eyes that are angled slightly upwards. She's slightly pear shaped, with a narrow chest and wider hips. She likes girly fashion and is seldomly seen wearing trousers. She prefers pastel coloured clothing and often wears light dresses. She often ties part of her hair back. Cure Cure Volt has long, straight lime green hair that fans out a little at the ends, that reaches to the top of her hips. Her eyes are blue. She wears a light green dress with a tight skirt that has a shimmery white armor-like harness over it, with a winged catface on the chest. Volt's cat face has sleepy, half-closed eyes. She wears socks that reach up her thighs and gloves that reach her shoulders, and wears knee-high boots. Personality Saiko is very shy and doesn't like to interact with people she doesn't know well. She clings to Nana because of this. She's very careful in her actions and what she says, she thinks over everything several times before doing anything. The only time she will let her guard down is around animals. She loves all animals no matter what species, and is very knowledgeable about them. She's too excited about them to be careful around them, especially if they're rare or a creature she hasn't seen before. Saiko isn’t quick to think badly of people; she is willing to give anyone a chance, but once you’ve wasted this chance in her eyes, it can be difficult to get back on her good side. She can be snarky though, either when she's very comfortable or very uncomfortable; this is usually expressed via a witty or sarcastic remark. Etymology '''Himura Saiko (緋村咲子')': 緋(Hi) means scarlet/red. 村(Mura) means village. 咲(Sai) means bloom. 子(Ko) means child. Cure Volt: '''Volt is the measurement for electric potential. Relationships '''Nana Mori / Cure Spark Nana is Saiko' best friend. Nana tends to coddle Saiko as they've known each other since they were small and Nana doesn't want anything bad to befall Saiko due to her shyness. She's very patient with Saiko and will never force her into something she doesn't want or is afraid to do. Saiko sometimes needs some time before she's comfortable expressing her feelings, and Nana respects this (unlike many others who have lost their patience with her). This is both a virtue and a problem as it keeps Saiko from trying things that make her anxious, which in some cases might be good for her. As Cure Spark she is a little less fussy towards Cure Volt, as they both have superpowers and Spark feels Volt can do things on her own. An example of this is Spark letting go of Volt so she can fly on her own in chapter 2. Gogo Barteau / Cure Static ''' Gogo and Saiko start off on the wrong foot after Gogo's actions as Cure Static in chapter 8. Once they've gotten past their differences they get along perfectly fine. Gogo is a lot more bold than Saiko and more likely to take action while Saiko is still thinking, in a way this helps her with deciding her own actions. The only time Saiko is more brave than Gogo is when it comes to animals, in which case Saiko feels no fear whatsoever, whereas Gogo gets a little anxious at the idea of dangerous animals such as sharks or spiders. Cure Volt initially thinks Cure Static is too brash and violent and disapproves of her actions. It takes a while before she gets over this, as Static has to prove to her that she fights for good and doesn't intend to be violent at all. They don't fight together too often, as their fighting styles are very different (watchful and distant vs. direct and physical). '''Rae Rivers / Cure Circuit Saiko is a huge fan of Sorella, the idol group Rae is a part of. On top of that Rae is her favourite member, so when she first finds out Rae is Cure Circuit she has difficulty not acting like a crazed fan. She manages to hold her composure quite well though (at least to Rae's face, Nana is the main recipient of Saiko's fangirling in private) and as a result the two get along great. Both Saiko and Rae are calm people and Saiko is more understanding of Rae's occasionally overbearing behaviour than Gogo and Nana are. Cure Volt and Circuit often end up fighting together, mostly because Volt tends to hover towards Circuit subconsciously. Both of them also have weapons that work best when they're at a distance so they share vantage points. Bit Saiko likes Bit, but initially fears him a little bit because he's a robot but acts like a living creature. He spends the least time with her, though this is in part because Nana and Saiko are usually together and he often goes home with Nana instead of Saiko. Ellie Saiko is initially afraid of Ellie, disguised as Cure Volt she's seen how quickly she gets angry. They bond however when Ellie visits the Himura animal shelter and expresses her desire to adopt a kitten in chapter 7. Since then Saiko considers Ellie a friend and is nice to her whenever they meet. This is also why she is outraged when Static attacks Ellie in chapter 8. Their friendship deepens in chapter 14, and Saiko grows increasingly conflicted regarding the inevitable fight the Cures will have against her when they try to reach Hera. Volt likes Ellie just the same as when she's Saiko. The feeling isn't mutual however, as Ellie just sees Volt as "the clumsy green one". Cure Volt ~"The hero who dreams of the future! Cure Volt!"~ Cure Volt (キュアボルト) is Saiko's Pretty Cure alter ego. She transforms using the Cure Bracelet in combination with her phone, and by saying "Precure, Recharge! Activate!" Attacks Precure, Charge Up! Override! Used by all Cures to purify an enemy once its been weakened down enough. A coloured light will engulf the enemy and override their systems, ridding them of the virus Ellie (or Hera) has infected them with and turning them back to their old form. The attack needs to be charged before it can be executed, thus there is often a pause between the "charge up" and "override" parts of the phrase. '''Precure, solid state! Initiate overdrive! Execute! '''The Cure's ultimate attack. Requires all of them to be in their Ultimate form. It is only performed once in the entire series. Weapons '''Cure Gauntlet: '''Volt can use the gauntlet to purify enemies once they have sustained enough damage to be purified. Doing so will turn them back into their original (undamaged) form. '''Volt Crossbow: '''A crossbow mounted on Cure Volt's wrist. When Volt points at something, a cross-hair will appear and lock onto it, sending a volley of arrows down upon it. History Before becoming Cure Volt When she was a child Saiko was very blunt. She would say what she thought, and as a result hurt a lot of children’s feelings, though she never quite understood why they felt hurt. Because she didn’t understand, the only solution she saw was to simply stop speaking her mind. This has turned her into an incredibly shy teenager, and she’s not likely to open her mouth until she’s thought over what she wants to say at least three times. Saiko moved to Clairewood with her parents when she was very little. She doesn’t remember much from living outside of the city. Her family moved there when her father saw an opportunity to start a vet clinic there (which later added a shelter), and didn’t pay much mind to the technological heart of the city. Saiko’s family is not very fond of robots, specifically realistic AI, something Saiko doesn’t necessarily agree with, though she does feel uneasy when she’s around a robot that acts as though its alive. Saiko and Nana have been friends since they were little, with Nana’s being one of the few friendships that survived into their high school years as most kids gave up on Saiko as she grew more and more reserved. Not being able to understand why she would get flustered at certain things or not answer questions, they would leave. Saiko does not have many friends, but doesn’t really mind as she loves animals and values them as much as she does humans. Her goal is to become a veterinarian, like her father, and she has already laid out her path to make this dream come true. She became Cure Volt when Nana rescued her and Bit after curfew one night. Saiko and Ellie She is friends with Ellie, though this was not initially her plan. It just sort of… Happened. Ellie loves cats and Saiko loves all animals, so in a way it's no wonder the two bonded. Ellie unknowingly helped Saiko get over her fear of lifelike robots. Ellie isn't hostile to regular people, only the Pretty Cure, and actually gladly makes new friends. Saiko doesn't have a mean bone in her body so she can't write Ellie off just because she's the evil overlord's daughter. She tries to convince the other Cures that Ellie isn't a bad person, though she knows an eventual confrontation is nigh inevitable. As they've become friends, Saiko tries to be nicer to Ellie as Cure Volt as well, persuading her to be less angry and take safer options when dealing with embarrassment or defeat, though Ellie's reception of this is mixed. Trivia * Saiko is the most popular Charge Up! Precure Cure (meta-wise, not in universe) Category:Pretty Cure Category:Green Cures